


缄默星辰

by wniss



Category: History Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wniss/pseuds/wniss
Summary: 也许夏天根本就是个错误——他一边这么想，一边将些许泛黄的稿纸丢弃在墓前。
Relationships: Isaac Newton/Edmond Halley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	缄默星辰

**Author's Note:**

> ◎艾萨克·牛顿x埃德蒙·哈雷  
> ◎人设来自穿越时空宇宙探秘，私设如山

黑夜尚未到来。

不知是谁的双手将尘埃蒙蔽了遥远的光华，大理石的雕像映照出青年略带稚嫩的脸庞。其实真要在晚上迎面撞上那些无神的无机物倒也算是一件令人毛骨悚然的事——哈雷想。他对于那些文化复兴时期的产物并没有多大的兴趣，倒是上流社会的贵族们总总谈论着这方面的话题：无非是些艺术家与他们杰出的作品，他们对于米开朗基罗的轶事侃侃而谈，对于真正的精华所在却只字不提。难不成他们还能够雕刻一个等比的星体？当然是不可能的。

怀抱着的纸袋逐渐流逝的温度告诉他必须要走快些了，按照以往的经验，那位窝在宿舍里成天计算着数据的坚定神学家大概还没有用餐——其实并不需要用“大概”，他肯定牛顿没有按时吃饭的习惯。

这也导致他总是为了牛顿的胃痛去咨询胡克，他自己不太理解医学方面的内容，但那位曾经随着好友一起解剖过伦敦大瘟疫几乎半数的尸骸的前辈对于医学知识熟练得不可思议。他曾和雷恩一起询问过胡克为什么不做一位宫廷医师，直到现在也没能得到一个确切的答案，大多是以“拿着抽气机的医生不该更像死神吗？”之类的答案被糊弄过去了。所以当他诚恳地向胡克询问病症相关时差点被眼前人举着显微镜或者是什么其它的东西砸中。

“耶稣在上——你怎么突然对这个感兴趣了......可我看你好像没有气色不对？等等——”浅棕色发的科学家震惊地呆愣在原地，过了将近半分钟才重新不可思议地望向了哈雷，“埃德蒙，你不会看上谁家的小姐了吧？”

“......我可以先问问你的思路是怎么跳到这个方面上的吗？”

他将那台险些被摔坏的显微镜放回杉木桌上，他的这位朋友可能真的有些神经质了。当然，他是绝对不会道出牛顿的——除非他想要再劝一次架。用雷恩的话来说，帮艾萨克和罗伯特劝架的难度相当于在没有任何理论基础上建立一个空间模型。对于他们而言，显然后者明显比前者容易做到。

最后胡克还是半妥协地将治疗用的药物递给了他，告诉他相关的注意事项后又补充了一句:“只要不是给那个令人嫌恶的艾萨克·牛顿拿的就好。”

过往的回忆以及胡克无奈的表情让青年忍不住眉目间流露出的笑意，其实也不算什么特别好笑的事情——他只是想象假若胡克知道那份药是交给谁的之后不可置信的模样。

微凉的空气使得他露在衣物之外的双手有些发颤，险些将怀抱着的热咖啡与甜点摔落在地。他将那件牛顿的亚麻色大衣裹得紧了些，这是上次牛顿去帮他调试望远镜时不注意遗落在天文台的，他也就顺便将它一起带了过来。

一开始哈雷还感到不适应，毕竟他可不敢肯定是否有剑桥的学生会认出来这件外套其实是他们那位性情古怪的学长的，但微暮的黄昏正好为他提供了一个绝妙的屏障——估计也不会有什么学生会盯着其他人的穿着，除了那些世家子弟。

立起的衣领打乱了方才梳理好的黑发，几缕黑色的发丝从脑后洒落，垂在温暖的针织物上。哈雷腾出一只手将那些发丝重新别到脑后，但纤细的指节却被那些黑色的丝绸缠绕住，几番尝试都无法解开发丝交织形成的结，也就索性将它们拢作一块，服帖地散落在衣领上。

这个夏天真的不同寻常的冷，他想。

在拐过几个路口之后，他终于能够望见前方点缀在外墙之上的阑珊灯火。黑发青年低头注视着腕表的表盘，已经临近入夜了，这个时候还仍然待在宿舍里不出来，想罢也只有牛顿了。

用纸袋精心包装好的晚餐被放在青石制的台阶之上，哈雷试探性地敲响了那扇几乎不会有人去打理的厚重木门，当然八成的可能是牛顿正在捣鼓着他那些公式或金属，根本无法听见急促的敲门声。

上一次牛顿让他在门外将近等了一个小时，才仿佛后知后觉一般打开了他那金贵的门。而那次倾泻而下的暴雨却让他几乎浑身湿透，如同古拉米尔的宝石一般的黑发也无生气地帖在脸颊旁，这也导致他患了严重的感冒。自那之后牛顿便将他的工作桌移到了距离房门最近的房间，以能够及时地为他的挚友开门。

其实用挚友并不算完全正确，他们的关系彼此都心照不宣，从未对其他人提起过。

表盘上的指针持续地旋转着，就在哈雷想要去向住在周边的学生借一个简易的扩音器用以让科学家从他的计算中清醒过来时，牛顿终于将那扇门打开了——他手里还拿着沾满了墨水的羽毛笔，显然是正在进行着计算。

“其实我真的没有想到来敲门的会是你，这个时候除了那些好奇的学生就不会有其他人了。”他侧身让黑发青年进门，飘忽的视线无意中瞟到了那被人放置在台阶上的纸袋，便将它抱起。“噢......你居然还给我带了晚餐。”

“难道我不带你就不打算去用餐了吗？听我说，艾萨克。你再这样下去身体迟早要被你自己整垮。”青年以不被人察觉的幅度微微皱了皱眉，最终还是妥协般地带上了房门。

木块的纤维之间相互摩擦发出些略微刺耳的声响，想倒也是长期没有进行修缮与维护。牛顿能够将他的宿舍整理整齐也是一件令他无比欣慰的事了，他仍旧记得在他第一次来拜访牛顿时那些散落在地板上一叠叠的稿纸与书籍的残页。

哈雷将那件不属于他的大衣脱下挂在了一个勉强还算整洁的衣架上，随后将已经有些微凉的咖啡与戚风蛋糕从纸袋中取出，摆放在橡木制的餐桌上。深棕色的液体在陶瓷杯中旋转着，醇香的气息弥漫了整个房间。其实哈雷并不喜欢苦涩的东西——那总会让他想到医生装在玻璃罐里的药物。

但牛顿却出奇地爱好这种饮料，一方面是因为浓厚的香气，另一方面则是优秀的保持清醒的效果。最后一个也许才是最重要的原因。

“啊，对了。”眼前人突然起身，将堆放在角落里的一个巨大木箱移至餐桌旁。“你上次让我帮忙维修的望远镜已经修好了。虽然零件都有些损坏了，但也还是能够使用的。”

“你居然能把它修好?这真是太不可思议了，连胡克先生都说他可能没有百分之百的把握维修这台古董。”青年好看的蜜糖色眼眸里流露出几分惊讶，随后便意识到自己并不能在牛顿的面前提起同样是自己挚友的名姓。

“我的意思是指——”

“好了，那些不愉快的话题我们就不提了。”还未等他将话说完，牛顿便出声打断了他。“我们可以现在去后院的草坪上试试修好后的性能如何。”

方才被容器盛好的饮料此时却被重新放回桌上，显然享用它的人此刻并没有继续的意思了。

“但我觉得你应该先把晚餐吃了，不然待会你又会胃痛的，艾萨克。”哈雷无奈地跟随着科学家走向宿舍后院，他将那台望远镜重新组装好，安放在草坪之上。

被维修后的望远镜似乎与之前并无差别，但等青年走进仔细观察之后，便发现那些老旧的倍镜都被更换了，与镜筒严丝缝合，完美得如同从未经历过他人的修缮。

“怎么样?要不就请我们伟大的天文学家埃德蒙哈雷先生帮忙检验一下?”

“乐意至极——以及把那个前缀去掉。”

望远镜已经成为了他生命中不可或缺的一部分，在圣赫勒拿岛他几乎日夜都与这无机金属待在一起，关于如何去判断一台望远镜是否精确，没有人比他更为清楚。

视野中的星体都是他无比熟悉的，明亮耀眼，宛若瞬间爆发的新星，吸引了整个宇宙的目光。就如同——如同牛顿一般。令他沉迷，追逐着残余的光芒与昨日的山外斜阳。他们的引力将彼此捕获，夸克紧紧贴合在一起，电子相互交融。

绚丽而脆弱。他不知该怎样去形容，不知这究竟对于他们有着怎样的意义。也许就仅仅只是他自己的幻想，没有结局的童话，终究会迎来终焉。

“难道格林尼治天文台已经破败到没有望远镜可用的地步了吗?就算再怎么不足也不用看这么久吧......嗯?”

“你可真是会破坏气氛，艾萨克。”他说。

他们一起躺在未被修剪过的草坪上，有些略微锋利的草叶划开了柔软的针织物，但他们都没有去在意过，只是注视着那些不知何时将会逝去的星辰。那本不该存在的情愫也许便是埋葬在公式与数字之下的极致浪漫，却永远无法被人所知。

夏天即将到达尽头。

“那时候未来遥远而没有形状，我也不知道自己将会接受怎样的命运，”牛顿缓缓从草地上坐起，将黑发青年揽入怀中，感受着对方的温度，“我总是仰望着那被世人视为世界法则的星空，想知道：有人正从世界上的某处向我走来吗?像光那样，从一颗星到达另一颗星。”

“最后，那颗星星带着世界上所有美好的东西闯入我的世界。”

他们交换了一个吻。

End.


End file.
